


remember the way that we were

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Asexual Kira, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira’s eyes finally flutter open, Allison grabs her hand and leans forward, heaving out a huge sigh of relief. </p><p>"Where am I?" she asks, her voice soft and scared. </p><p>"The hospital. You got hurt pretty badly, do you remember anything from it?" </p><p>"Not really. Are you my doctor?" Kira asks, and Allison almost laughs, until she takes in the sincerity of her expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember the way that we were

**Author's Note:**

> so, I did a little bit of googling, but since this was just a lighthearted fic, I wasn't too bothered with the amnesia stuff being accurate. so, if this being medically inaccurate is going to bother you, I wouldn't read it. 
> 
> also, as noted in the tags, both Kira and Derek are asexual, and it is explicitly stated in the fic, but it's not really focused on. so, if you're looking for a fic that focuses on asexuality this is not the place to find it. I just wanted a fic with ace characters where them being ace wasn't the whole focus of the story, just a part of who the characters are. (not that there's a problem with fics where it is the focus, we need those too!)

When Kira’s eyes finally flutter open, Allison grabs her hand and leans forward, heaving out a huge sigh of relief. 

"Where am I?" she asks, her voice soft and scared. 

"The hospital. You got hurt pretty badly, do you remember anything from it?" 

"Not really. Are you my doctor?" Kira asks, and Allison almost laughs, until she takes in the sincerity of her expression. 

"No, I’m…I mean…Are you serious?" she asks, feeling as though the world is spinning double time. 

"Who are you?" Kira asks, and suddenly Allison can’t breathe. 

She pushes herself backwards, not sure what to do, and when Kira’s parents come in at that moment, exclaiming in relief at seeing their daughter awake, Allison slips quietly out of the room. 

***

"The last seven years are missing. She doesn’t even remember moving to Beacon Hills," Mrs. Yukimura tells her. Allison can hear the sympathy and pity in her voice. Kira’s going to be fine, so her parents no longer need to be worried about her, but Allison is being told that the love of her life doesn’t even remember meeting her.

Allison blinks back tears, feeling them sting at the back of her eyes, and says, “Do the doctors think she’ll get the memories back?”

"They say it’s possible, and honey, even if she doesn’t I know my daughter, she’ll fall back in love with you. But we need to take it slow, okay? The doctors said it will be bad to overwhelm her. So you can go talk to her, tell her you guys know each other, maybe tell her a few lighthearted stories, but don’t tell her that you guys are engaged, and don’t mention anything about the supernatural."

Allison nods, and tries her best to smile, and be optimistic about this. Kira loves her, and even if she doesn’t remember that right now, they’ll get back to it. They have to get back to it.

Allison types out a message to Scott and Stiles, tells them what’s going on and asks them to please please go and remove everything from her and Kira’s apartment that shows that they’re a couple, and to move Allison’s things into the guest bedroom.

She waits for them to reply that they’re on the way, and then she heads back into Kira’s room.

"Hey," she says, sitting back down next to her. "You feeling okay?" 

"Yeah, my head is a little achy feeling, but I’m alright. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I ever got your name."

"Allison. My name is Allison. We’ve been friends since just a little bit after you moved to Beacon Hills. Do you want to hear some stories?" 

Kira grins at her and nods, and Allison launches into a few of her favorites, working hard to keep her voice from shaking. 

***

A little bit after Stiles and Scott show up at the hospital and reintroduce themselves to Kira, the doctors clear her to leave. 

Allison tells her that they’re roommates and that she’ll take her home. Kira looks at her with wide eyes, and says, “You won’t leave, right?” 

Allison is suddenly struck by how hard this must be on Kira too. She doesn’t remember a huge chunk of her life, and she’s suddenly in an unfamiliar town surrounded by unfamiliar people. 

"I won’t leave. But also if you’d feel more comfortable going home with your parents, i’m sure that’d be fine." 

Kira’s quiet for a second, as though she’s contemplating it. Allison’s breath catches. She’s going to be fine with whatever Kira wants to do. She wants her to feel safe, but if she does choose to go with her parents instead it’s going to hurt. 

"No, uh, I’ll go with you. As long as you don’t mind. Maybe being there will kickstart my memories." 

"Of course I don’t mind. It’s your home too." 

Kira smiles at that, wide and happy, and Allison tries not to cry. 

***

When they get back to the apartment, Allison shows her around. She does it mostly because Kira needs to know where things are, but part of her is also hoping that maybe something will jog her memory. 

After she’s showed her every room, Kira grins at her and says, “Thanks.” 

"Not a problem. You should probably sleep for a while. It’d probably be good for you." 

"Ugh, no," Kira says. "I’ve had plenty of sleep lately. Would you mind watching a movie or something with me? I just really don’t want to be alone." 

"Yeah, we can order a pizza and watch Say Anything.” 

"That’s my favorite movie," Kira says. 

"I know. We watch it a lot. Especially if you’ve had a bad day." 

Kira smiles at her. “I’m glad we’re friends.” 

"Yeah, me too," Allison says, but her eyes burn with unshed tears. 

***

The next day, Scott and Stiles come by. They’ve brought along a photo album of pictures of all of them in the hopes maybe something will strike a cord with Kira. 

They all sit on the floor of the living room together, crowded around it and telling stories. They’ve left out any pictures with glowing eyes or Allison and Kira acting like a couple. They aren’t ready to spring that on her yet. 

Kira smiles at the pictures, and the stories, but nothing clicks. 

"I’m sorry," she says, when they’re through looking through it. "I want to remember you guys, but I just don’t. I know that probably hurts." 

"Hey, no," Scott says. He pulls her into a hug, and Allison’s a little jealous of the easy way Kira leans into him. "We’re just glad you’re okay." 

***

Derek drops by that night with dinner that he cooked, lasagne, Kira’s favorite, and a couple of movies. 

When he reintroduces himself, he says, “Hey, I’m Derek. I know you don’t remember, but you’re my best friend, and I’m just really glad that you’re okay.” 

Kira pulls him toward her, and hugs him for a long time. Derek looks a little shocked at first, but he relaxes into it, a soft looking smile taking over his features. 

Allison feels like she should be jealous, like she was when Kira hugged Scott, but she can never seem to feel anything but warmth when Derek gets that dopey look.

She and Derek hadn’t always gotten along, but they’ve made a lot of headway in the last couple of years, and she counts him among one of her closest friends now. 

"Tell me some stories," Kira says when she pulls away. "About us. I’m still hoping something will jog my memory." 

Derek nods, and they sit down on the living room floor. Allison hovers in the doorway not sure if she should come in or just leave them to it. Derek looks up at her though, and motions for her to join them. 

Derek tells Kira about how they always got along well. He tells her stories of him helping her study, and her dragging him out for milkshakes and impromptu beach trips.

He tells her how the thing that really made them click, though, was when Kira admitted she was asexual to him, and Derek had quietly admitted that he was too, coming out for the first time. 

Kira’s eyes widen a little at that, and Derek says, “Shit, did I mess up? I thought that was something you realized about yourself before you came to Beacon Hills so it would be safe territory.” 

"No," Kira says, "I mean, yeah, it is. I definitely remember realizing I was ace. But I think you mentioning us talking about it before almost jogged something in my memory. It was like a murky little flash of something. I wouldn’t call it a memory, more like a feeling, I guess. But that seems like progress to me." 

"That definitely sounds like progress," Allison says. 

***

The next day, Kira’s parents call to make sure she’s still doing okay. 

Allison assures them that she is, and they make plans to come by the next day. Right before they get off the phone, they tell Allison it would probably be okay if she wanted to tell Kira the truth about their relationship now. 

After they hang up, Allison just lays there for awhile thinking about it. She wants to tell Kira, but she’s afraid that it will freak her out. Or that she won’t want to stay here anymore because she’ll feel weird around Allison.

She feels like she owes it to Kira to be truthful with her though. If the situation was reversed Allison would want to know. So, she takes a deep breath and pushes herself up off bed, leaving the room to go look for Kira. 

She grabs a picture of them out of one of the drawers before heading into the living room. It’s one where Allison has her arm slung around Kira’s shoulder and Kira’s leaning in against her, her nose brushing over Allison’s cheek while they both smile and laugh at something off camera. 

She sits down on the couch by Kira and says, “Could I talk to you for a second?” 

Kira nods and mutes the TV, turning toward Allison. 

"We haven’t been entirely truthful with you," she says, and she feels a little guilty because she’s not even about to confess everything. They still have the whole, "you’re a kitsune" journey to take eventually. 

"The doctors told us not to overwhelm you, so we were trying to keep things lighthearted, but I think you’ve recovered enough to know the truth." 

Kira bites at her bottom lip a little like she’s nervous and Allison takes a deep breath. “You and I… we’re not just roommates. We’re, uh, well… we’re engaged.” 

"Oh, wow," Kira says. "Well that explains some things, because, like, I don’t remember you, but I could feel it. I knew that I was in love with you, but I thought it must just be some unrequited crush I had. I don’t remember meeting you, and I don’t remember falling in love with you, but I know that when you smile at me I feel warm all over. I know that when I look at you I want to hug you and never let go." 

Allison feels a rush of relief and happiness surge through her and she scoots closer to Kira on the couch, handing her the picture of them. 

"We look cute," Kira says, leaning into Allison and hooking her chin over Allison’s shoulder. 

"Yeah," Allison says, turning her head to press a kiss against Kira’s temple. "We do." 

***

When they go to bed that night, Allison hovers in the hallway, not sure what to do. She’s not sure if Kira will want to go back to sleeping in the same bed now that she knows, or if it would be weird for her to sleep next to someone who is still practically a stranger to her. 

Kira pops her head back out of the door of their room while Allison is still standing there deliberating and says, “Get in here,” and that solves that, at least. 

Allison heads into the room and says, “Do you want me to go get some pajamas? I usually sleep in my underwear, but if that’s gonna be weird for you, I don’t mind.” 

"No, no," Kira says. "Sleep how you usually do." 

Allison nods, and strips down to her underwear, carefully averting her eyes from the spot in the room where Kira is changing clothes. She’s not really sure where their boundaries are right now, and she really doesn’t want to do anything to upset her. 

Allison climbs into bed, and Kira follows her a few seconds later. Usually, Allison would pull Kira close, and wrap her arms around her, but she’s not sure how Kira would feel about that now. 

It’s only a few seconds later that Kira shimmies close to her, underneath the blanket, and cuddles in close to her, pressing her face against Allison’s neck. Allison relaxes at that, curling an arm over Kira’s waist. 

"Is this okay?" Kira asks. 

"It’s perfect." 

***

Allison wakes up the next day to Kira shaking her and saying her name excitedly. 

"What?" Allison asks, nuzzling in closer to Kira and trying to fall back asleep. 

"I remember. I remember moving here. I remember you. I remember all the crazy supernatural shit that seems to happen all the time. I remember." 

Allison sits up quickly enough that she gets a little lightheaded. “Really?” 

"Yeah," Kira says, and her grin is so big that it feels like Allison’s heart is going to explode. 

"Our first date was us getting milkshakes and then driving out to the edge of town just to talk. You kissed me for the first time three days later when I was in the middle of trying to tutor you in history. You proposed to me four months ago on Christmas Eve." Her smile grows even wider with every word she says, and when she’s done Allison leans forward and hugs her, squeezing tightly. 

"I’m so glad," she says. "I missed you. It was like you were here, but you weren’t. I don’t know. That probably doesn’t make any sense." 

"No, I think I get it," Kira says. 

Allison lays back down, and pulls Kira back against her, running her fingers slowly through her hair.

"I love you," Kira says. 

"Yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am ace, by the way. So if any of you lovelies are curious about it or thinking maybe you are too, and you wanna talk I'm here. 
> 
> I can be found on tumblr [here](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com), if you're into that sort of thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You, Every Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583404) by [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss)




End file.
